Valie of Lorien
by Lady Melian
Summary: The daughter of Elbereth and Manwe is found in Lorien. Celeborn and Galadriel will raise her.
1. Prologue

Valie of Lorien Prologue  
  
One night Haldir was guarding the outer forest of Lothlorien. It was very cold and dark night. He was walking through the trees as usual, lost in his thoughts.   
  
A sudden rustling came from the ground a few feet away. Haldir approached cautiously. There in the ground lay a bundle that kept stirring. Haldir softly picked it up.   
  
It was a baby, an elf baby. The baby opened her eyes and looked up at Haldir. She had the most beautiful green eyes which seemed to myseriously glow from within.  
  
She shined, as if she had light of her own. A seal was pinned to her blanket; it was Elbereth's seal.   
  
What was Elbereth's daughter doing all alone there in the forest? Why was she elven form?  
  
Haldir took the baby to the city and immediately went to the Lord and the Lady to show them what he had found.  
  
"Milord, Milady, I was guarding the woods and I found this baby"  
  
The Lady Galadriel approached to have a better look at the baby. She looked into her eyes.   
  
The Lady gasped.  
  
"This baby, is a Valie, daughter of Manwe and Elbereth, this can't be possible, I wonder why is she here, was she all alone?"  
  
"Yes Milady, not a single soul except me" Haldir said. He was shocked; he had found a Valie.  
  
"Celeborn, we will raise this child. I fear it is meant to be; fate has placed her upon us."  
  
"If that is what you believe, I agree; we shall love her as a blood daughter, and Celebrian as a blood sister"  
  
Galadriel took the baby in her arms. The baby giggled.  
  
"I will name her Celewen" Celeborn said and looked into his wife's eyes; Galadriel smiled. The Lord and Lady of Lorien did not hide to Celewen that they were not her birth parents but did not tell her the whole story.   
  
Celewen didn't knew who her parents were. Even though Celeborn and Galadriel were not her birth parents, Celewen loved them as such.  
  
She grew up and turned to a young maiden with brown hair and deep green eyes. Celewen wanted to learn the arts of weapons so Haldir was her teacher.  
  
Yet Celewen was not perfect; she could bleed and cry, and was also very clumsy.  
  
Celewen being in the form of an elf, thought and was like one. 


	2. Floods, Tears and Guests

CHAPTER 1: FLOODS, TEARS AND GUESTS  
  
Celewen was having a particularly good morning; her hair had decided to behave and her handmaiden had been able to braid it beautifully. That was good, because today the royalty of Mirkwood was arriving and surely there was going to be a feast in their honor. All the maidens were very anxious to meet them; it was told that the elves from Mirkwood were more handsome than in Lorien. Celewen had heard those rumors and wondered; all though she did not want to think of those things she wanted to look pretty today.   
  
It gave her half an hour to decide which dress to wear; this was a blessing because it often took two hours to decide.   
  
Celewen went downstairs to the dining room to have breakfast. The usual people were all ready eating. They all stood when she entered. She sat next to her parents.  
  
"Good morning my dear" Galadriel said.  
  
"Hello dear" Celeborn said.  
  
"Good morning." Celewen said vividly, "When is the royalty arriving?"  
  
"Oh, I think they will be here in an hour so hurry up eating"  
  
Celewen took the jug of water but it was too heavy and fell. A wave of water flooded all the food. All the elves were furious.  
  
'Why in the name of Eru am I so stupid!?!' Celewen thought. Her cheeks were red. She had ruined everybody's breakfast.   
  
She couldn't take it anymore, everyone was glaring at her; her mother's dress was damp. She didn't care at that moment for her own dress, which was also wet.   
  
Celewen ran away from the dining room; she ran to the forest.   
  
She stopped at a lake and sat.   
  
She cried tears of anger. Why couldn't she be a graceful and perfect princess? Why couldn't she be like her Galadriel?  
  
She cried for a long time, meanwhile the royalty of Mirkwood arrived. Galadriel could not deny that she was angry with Celewen, she ruined everybody's breakfast and clothing. Galadriel decided not to look for Celewen to receive the royalty. They would see she had been crying and that would cause a very bad impression on the guests. Celewen needed time to calm down with herself and go back to the city and look proper. She would meet the King and the Prince later. Or at least that is what she thought. 


End file.
